Eclats
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles sans prétention sur des thèmes divers et variés : Ron, Harry, Remus, Neville, Sirius, etc etc... Troisième éclat : Une fois par an.
1. Palyssandre

_Ohayo gozaimasu minna-saaaaaan !_

_Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, c'est gentil de demander. Bref._

_Voici un ptit receuil de drabbles dont l'idée m'est venue en relisant en intégral les HPs très récemment (_les quatre premiers en quatre jours XD Ouais je sais j'aurais pu faire bcp mieux mais je les ais commencés tous dans l'aprèm euhum… Mais on ne les a pas tous emportés donc obligée d'aller à la bibliothèque. -grooos soupir- Pk suis-je aussi flemmarde ?

_Premier essai dans ce fandom (_qui est un des plus fantastiques et des plus actifs fandoms de tout ffnet je pense XD. D'ailleurs au moment où j'écris ces phrases, il y a 329 991 fics présentes dans la section sans la mienne, ce beau samedi de 24 novembre 2007._) et j'espère vraiment que ça plaira au moins à quelques un(e)s._

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

_Bigzouilles,_

_Kittyscat._

_PS : Bonne lecture_

_PPS : Je remercie ma mie pour son aide précieuse à m'avoir aidé à changer le nom. _

_PPPS : J'aime mes intros qui sont presque plus longues que l'écrit lui-même._

_---- _

_Date : Samedi 23 juin 2007_

_Drabble de 200 mots (_j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'imposer un nombre précis de mots et à ne pas dépasser !

_Thème : Une énorme araignée velue._

-°o°OO°o°-

_**Palyssandre**_

Le petit Ronald Weasley avait trois ans : il était grand maintenant. Du moins, c'était ce que maman n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter. Pourtant il avait toujours eu besoin de Palyssandre, son fidèle compagnon.

Et voilà que Palyssandre avait disparu.

Il avait pourtant cherché partout : dans la cuisine où maman s'affairait, la baguette en l'air, dans le bureau de papa, croulant sous des piles de papier, dans le garage, encombré d'objets moldus bizarres que papa avait camouflé là, et autres cachettes possibles. Il n'avait pas osé monter au grenier car il avait trop peur de la goule familiale.

Assis sur son lit, Ron commençait à pleurer quand Fred apparut, tel un sauveur de l'humanité. Il lui tendit Palyssandre, en lui demandant d'éviter d'égarer ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Quand son frère s'en alla, l'enfant serra Palyssandre contre lui tout en le grondant un peu de lui avoir fait peur en disparaissant.

Tout à sa joie, Ron n'avait pas remarqué le sourire accroché aux lèvres de son aîné. Ce n'est que lorsque l'ours en peluche se métamorphosa en une énorme araignée velue qu'il hurla.

Son cri ne suffit pas à couvrir les fous rires qui résonnaient derrière la porte de sa chambre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inspiration : "Je... Je n'aime pas les araignées, dit Ron d'une voix tendue. (...) Quand j'avais trois ans, Fred avait changé mon ours en peluche en grosse araignée répugnante. Depuis, elles me font horreur."_

_Tome deux, "Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets"_

_Copyright JKRowling et le traducteur et Gallimard Jeunesse blablabla._

_---- _

_Aumône, mes bonnes gens, aumône pour une pauvre auteur ! Un discret clic sur le bouton 'Review' ferait très plaisir à la pauvre folle qui a écrit ce truc pour la rehausser dans son estime personnelle qu'elle a un peu tendance à jeter à la poubelle ces derniers temps._


	2. A l'abri

**_DISCLAMER : _**_Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling. _

-°o°OO°o°-

_Date : Samedi 10 novembre 2007_

_Drabble de 200 mots (_Hahaha j'ai réussi !!! Et -presque- sans m'arracher les cheveux !!!)

_Thème : Panorama._

-°o°OO°o°-

_**A l'abri**_

Huit heures. Cela faisait à présent huit heures que Harry était là, sans bouger.

C'était vrai, le panorama était superbe. Il n'avait jamais vu la ville comme ça, avec ces rangées de toitures qui semblaient faire comme un tapis de briques rouge sombre. Les arbres dressés dans le noir le long de l'allée semblaient faire une haie d'honneur à la route qui, dans l'obscurité, coulait comme un fleuve noir d'encre. La lune, pleine et pâle, et les lampadaires offraient une vision beaucoup plus poétique de Privet Drive que dans la journée.

C'était vrai aussi qu'il était à l'abri de la bêtise de Dudley, au moins pour un temps. En effet, ce dernier ayant ri pendant un quart d'heure, et, finalement lassé de voir sa proie favorite inaccessible, était allé se calmer les nerfs en se massacrant le pouce sur le joystick de sa nouvelle console de jeux offerte ce matin même.

Et c'était tout aussi vrai de dire que Molaire, bien qu'il lui ai marché sans le faire exprès sur la patte à trois heures de l'après-midi, avait encore de la voix à onze heures du soir. Il ne s'était pas interrompu une seule fois depuis qu'Harry était monté dans l'arbre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inspiration : "Ce jour-là, il avait marché par mégarde sur la patte de Molaire, son chien préféré _(De la tante Marge hein, pas de Harry)._ Le molosse s'était rué à la poursuite de Harry qui avait fui dans le jardin et n'était parvenu à lui échapper qu'en montant au sommet d'un arbre. A califourchon sur une branche, il avait dû attendre minuit pour que la tante Marge consente enfin à rappeler son chien." _

_Tome trois, "Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban"_

_Copyright JKRowling et le traducteur et Gallimard Jeunesse blablabla._


	3. Une fois par an

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°OO°o°-

_Date : Samedi 1 décembre_

_Drabble à 200 mots (_Oui, c'est une habitude

_Thème : Torture_

-°o°OO°o°-

_**Une fois par an**_

Harry savait reconnaître ce que les adultes appelaient "torture". Et plus particulièrement quand il en était victime.

L'odeur qui accompagnait son bourreau était aussi insoutenable que le traitement lui-même. Comme l'odeur de l'éther rappelle l'hôpital et son cortège de maladies, cette odeur bien précise évoquait pour lui ce châtiment annuel auquel il ne pouvait échapper. A la limite, servir quotidiennement de punching-ball à un être humain dont le tour de taille flirtait avec un bon cinquante pouvait presque être plaisant par rapport à ce qu'il allait subir à présent.

Le plus étrange à ses yeux était qu'il suffisait de changer deux malheureuses lettres au nom de cet endroit pour que cela reflète alors parfaitement l'état d'esprit de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui lui offrait un immense sourire auquel il manquait une dent. Wisteria deviendrait alors Hysteria.

"Et là, tu vois Harry, c'est Patounet, mon chat préféré. Il pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'on lui disait. Il était si intelligent ! Et ici ..."

Tout, à cet instant, valait mieux aux yeux de Harry plutôt que d'être obligé de regarder les photos de tous les chats qu'avait pu avoir Mrs Figg durant sa longue et monotone vie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Il faut ici préciser (_pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas_) qu'Arabella Dorine Figg habite Wisteria Walk et est folle de ses chats._

_De plus, la Cracmol avait l'habitude, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, de garder Harry chez elle jusqu'à ce que le sorcier atteigne ses onze ans, date à laquelle Hagrid est venu le chercher pour l'ammener à Poudlard._


	4. Tueur

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_Date : Lundi 26 novembre 2007_

_Drabble de 200 mots (_à croire que j'y suis abonnée_)_

_Thème : Jaune fluo_

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_**Tueur**_

Même en étant sur ses gardes, son dernier adversaire ne pût éviter le coup fatal. Il y eut un faible grésillement, l'odeur de chair brûlée, une étincelle, puis plus rien. Le corps sans vie se laissa tomber au milieu de ses pairs, parcouru d'ultimes soubresauts nerveux. Comme il remuait encore, il fut achevé sans pitié. La bataille pris fin à cet instant et le vainqueur regarda aux alentours. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol, monstrueux amas sombre de charognes consumées. Leurs membres noircis s'étaient parfois détachés du reste du corps ce qui donnait au tableau d'ensemble un aspect digne des meilleurs combats antiques.

"Ah !" fut le cri de triomphe qu' Arthur Weasley lança vers le ciel, en même temps qu'un poing victorieux. Ce faisant, il marcha malencontreusement sur quelques débris épars des carcasses calcinées. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui d'un air satisfait, et eut un sourire goguenard pour les macchabées. Puis regarda, émerveillé, l'arme qu'il tenait en main, plus lourde et néanmoins plus efficace que sa baguette.

Enfin, il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour la raquette électrique jaune fluo qui avait abattu l'armada de moustiques gisant maintenant à ses pieds : "Ces moldus sont vraiment formidables."

* * *

_Inspiration : "Fred éclata de rire._

_"Papa adore tout ce que fabriquent les Moldus. Il a un garage plein de ces machins-là (_La conversation tourne autour de la Ford Anglia qu'Harry vient de découvrir_).(...)" "_

_Tome deux, "Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets"_

_Copyright JKRowling et le traducteur et Gallimard Jeunesse blablabla._

* * *

_Mon drabble préféré so far. Je crois que c'est vraiment celui qui me plaît le plus... Je suis très contente de mon petit effet !_


	5. Heureux évènement

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_Date : Mercredi 5 décembre 2007_

_Drabble à 200 mots (_On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, on vous l'a jamais dit?_)_

_Thème : Parturiente_

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_**Heureux évènement**_

La salle était en plein effervescence. Les premières contractions avaient eu lieu à l'aube et, depuis trois heures, la jeune femme allongée sur la table de travail essayait de donner la vie.

Les guérisseurs s'affairaient autour de la future maman, formant une farandole de blouses blanches. Les néons au plafond jetaient sur la scène une lumière vive et crue, reflétée par les insignes des sorciers : la baguette et l'os croisés, emblème de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Des cris fusaient à travers la pièce bondée et faisaient écho aux râles de souffrance de la jeune accouchée. Un brumisateur, flottant dans l'air, vaporisait de l'eau sur le visage empourpré de la parturiente et ne semblait jamais manquer d'eau.

La nervosité augmentait chaque minute. Après une demi-heure, le bébé brailla pour la première fois de toute la force de ses minuscules poumons. Puis, fronçant le nez et serrant furieusement ses poings, le nourrisson prit une grande inspiration. D'un coup, son visage se ratatina et une magnifique toison dorée poussa à toute vitesse sur son crâne. L'assemblée eut un murmure admiratif.

Le guérisseur qui tenait l'enfant par les pieds se tourna vers la jeune mère et lui sourit :

"Félicitations madame, c'est une magnifique petite Métamorphomage !"

* * *

_Inspiration : "Je suis une Métamorphomage, dit-elle (...) ça signifie que je peux changer d'apparence à volonté. (...) Je suis née comme ça."_

_Tome cinq, "Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix"_

_Copyright JKRowling et le traducteur et Gallimard Jeunesse blablabla._

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup Tonks... Pis quoi qu'elle dise, j'aime beaucoup beaucoup son prénom ça fait très "elfe"._


	6. Monsieur Noël

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_Date : Lundi 3 décembre 2007_

_Drabble de 200 mots (_Encore et toujours)

_Thème : Une crampe_

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_**Monsieur Noël**_

Gilderoy Lockhart s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était d'ailleurs une des rares choses qu'il avait gardé en mémoire. Six mois après s'être installé dans sa nouvelle chambre, il s'était aperçu qu'on avait changé le décor blanc et aseptisé auquel il avait fini par s'habituer.

Il s'était levé de bon matin ce jour-là, pour faire plaisir à Miriam.

Vers dix heures du matin, il était enfin parvenu à mettre du ruban adhésif aux quatre coins d'une photo de lui qui offrait à tout va un sourire béat et, s'émerveillant encore de voir le portrait bouger, il se demanda pour la énième fois si le cliché pouvait attraper une crampe.

Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et Miriam entra, chargée de paquets qu'elle posa par terre et, après avoir fait le tour de la chambre, commença à accrocher des guirlandes et des boules multicolores aux murs de la salle.

Quand il l'avait questionné pour savoir pourquoi elle les accrochait ici, elle avait répondu que c'était pour Noël. Il avait regardé autour de lui et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, lui avait dit, en pointant le lit vide à côté du sien :

"Est-ce que monsieur Noël est le nouvel occupant de la chambre ?"

* * *

_J'ai pas trouvé en une seule phrase le fait que Lockhart avait perdu la mémoire, avait été reçu à Sainte Mangouste, interné dans le service "PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILEGES" salle Janus Thicket et que la guérisseuse qui s'occupait de la salle s'appelait Miriam Strout. Admettons que c'est un gros mix de la fin du tome deux et du tome cinq._


	7. Oeuvre au rouge

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_Date : Mercredi 5 décembre 2007_

_Drabble à 200 mots (_Persiste et signe_)_

_Thème : Une tranche de pain agonisante_

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_**Oeuvre au rouge**_

Il regarda son ouvrage d'un air satisfait. Un sourire radieux flottait sur ses lèvres en contemplant l'oeuvre cramoisi qui s'étalait devant lui. Une couleur du plus parfait amarante. Il posa le couteau d'argent finement ciselé sur son bureau. Le tranchant de la lame semblait maculé de sang. A côté de lui, l'énorme pot jetait des éclairs flamboyants du plus beau grenat.

De la taille d'une urne funéraire, le verre légèrement fumé laissait voir le contenu écarlate. Le bouchon de liège qui tenait lieu de couvercle pouvait peut-être lui donner un air un peu commun mais ce qu'il contenait avait pour Albus Dumbledore le plus noble des aspects. L'étiquette jaunie portait une inscription écrite d'une main tremblante et l'encre était devenue violette à cause du temps. Le parfum que dégageait la substance liquide d'un rouge sombre était la plus subtile fragrance à ses narines.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à la porte par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune et reporta son regard sur la table. Personne ne devait savoir que le directeur de Poudlard avait devant lui une tartine dont le pourpre de la confiture de framboise qui la recouvrait lui donnait l'air d'une tranche de pain agonisante.

_Inspiration : "(...) Tu ne m'as pas demandé, par exemple, quelle est la confiture que je préfère, afin de vérifier que je suis bien le professeur Dumbledore et non un imposteur._

_- Je n'ai pas..., commença Harry, sans très bien savoir si c'était ou non un reproche._

_- Pour que tu le saches à l'avenir, je te signale que c'est la confiture de framboise... Mais bien sûr, si j'étais un Mangemort, j'aurais cherché quelle était ma confiture préférée avant de me faire passer pour moi."_

_Tome six, "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé"_

_Copyright JKRowling et le traducteur et Gallimard Jeunesse blablabla._

_Ixeudé._

_Dumbledore le gourmand... =3 En même temps on s'en serait douté avec les mots de passe à la gargouille... "Fizwizbiz", "Sucacides", "Chocogrenouilles"..._


	8. Noir

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_Date : Samedi 8 décembre 2007_

_Drabble de 200 mots (_Ben oui, ben oui... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ma bonne dame, On ne se refait pas. Surtout moi =3)

_Thème : "You spotted snakes with double tongue"._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_**Noir**_

"_You spotted snakes with double tongue, _

_Thorny hedgedogs_..."

Tout à coup, la nuit l'enveloppa. Il releva brusquement la tête, surpris dans sa lecture par cette soudaine obscurité. Furieux, il se jeta au bas de son lit dont la couverture grise lui râpa les mains. Le montant en fer, mangé par la rouille, grinça bruyamment et le livre corné qu'il avait emprunté à Mrs Cole tomba avec un bruit sourd à côté de lui, manquant de lui écraser un orteil.

Alors qu'il se précipitait au dehors, rallumant l'interrupteur baissé au passage, il entendit les bruits de pas d'une course effrénée et des éclats de rires se répercutèrent dans les couloirs.

L'identité du coupable fut révélée quand Martha, qui montait à l'étage, cria à Billy Stubbs de ne pas courir dans les escaliers sous peine de se rompre le cou.

Au dinner, il lança un regard en coin à l'auteur du méfait qui le regarda, souriant fièrement.

Quand, le lendemain, la nouvelle se répandit que le lapin de Billy avait été retrouvé pendu à une poutre du toit, un sourire éphémère se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom Jedusor tandis qu'il murmurait pour lui-même:

"_Believe me king of shadows, I mistook..."_

_Inspiration : " Il n'y a rien à craindre d'un cadavre, Harry, tout comme il n'y a rien à craindre de l'obscurité. Lord Voldemort qui, bien entendu, craint secrètement l'un et l'autre ne serait pas d'accord avec cette affirmation."_

_et_

_"(...) Le lapin de Billy Stubbs... Tom a affirmé que ce n'était pas lui et je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire ça, mais quand même, il ne se serait pas pendu tout seul à une poutre du toit? (...) Comment s'y est-il pris pour monter là-haut, je n'en sais fichtre rien. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Billy et lui s'étaient disputés la veille."_

_Tome six, "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé"_

_Copyright JKRowling et le traducteur et Gallimard Jeunesse blablabla._

_J'ai voulu faire lire un livre à Voldemort sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de celui que j'allais choisir. Et, dans un éclair de génie qui me caractérise si bien (_Hum hum_), je me suis rappelé que j'avais étudié y a pas si longtemps de ça "A Midsummer Night's Dream" de Shakespeare. Et comme j'avais adoré cette pièce... _

_Et en plus il y avait allusion aux serpents "à double langue", alors pourquoi se priver d'une petite allusion à sa qualité de Fourchelang ?_


	9. Innocence

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_Date : Dimanche 9 décembre 2007_

_Drabble de 400 mots (_... Et pourquoi je pourrais pas changer un peu ? Oui je sais je me suis obstinée pendant tout ce temps à n'écrire que pour 200 mots mais... Nyark j'aime être girouette._)_

_Thème : Cochonneries_

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_**Innocence**_

Ils se ruèrent dans les escaliers et descendirent les marches quatre à quatre. Trop pressés même pour penser à transplaner. Ils entendirent derrière eux le pas lourd si redouté se précipiter à leur poursuite.

Mais le bruit ne les rattraperait pas avant d'avoir atteint leur but, car il était hors de question que leur trésor, le fruit de leur recherches acharnées, se retrouve entre ses mains. Et fasse un voyage forcé vers la poubelle. Non, c'était impossible que la récompense de leur dur labeur soit jeté aux ordures. Ils feraient tout pour l'en empêcher.

Alors qu'un des fuyards allait bifurquer, l'autre le retint par la manche, le tira dans l'autre sens, et ils entrèrent en trombe dans la grande pièce. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir leur cachette et de la refermer que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que Molly Weasley, les cheveux en bataille et le regard féroce, entra à son tour.

"Où sont-elles ?

Fred, à peine moins essoufflé que son frère, demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

-De quoi tu parles maman ?

Tout en sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en tirer si facilement et échapper à la colère légendaire de leur mère.

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Où sont ces cochonneries ? Où les avez-vous cachées ?

George feignant la parfaite innocence, répondit :

-Oh, maman ! Comment peux-tu oser croire que tes fils chéris te cacheraient quelque chose à toi, notre propre mère ?

En se concentrant un tant soit peu, on aurait presque pu voir l'auréole briller au dessus de leurs têtes jumelles et des ailes leur pousser dans le dos.

-EH BIEN OUI JE LE CROIS ! ALORS MONTREZ LES MOI DE SUITE !"

Avant d'obtenir une réponse satisfaisante, ce qui était plus qu'incertain, elle leva sa baguette et lança un Sortilège d'Attraction. Le contenu des poches des jumeaux s'envola et atterrit dans ses mains. Les garçons, une expression de culpabilité sur le visage, regardèrent les cadavres de Doxys qui dégringolaient de sa paume.

"Confisqué !

-Oh non, Maman !

-Et vous serez chargés de faire le nettoyage du grenier !

-MAMAN !

-Et si vous rouspétez encore ce sera corvée de vaisselle pendant une semaine !

-Tu veux mettre Kreattur au chômage ?"

Traînant des pieds, les jumeaux Weasley remontèrent l'escalier, escortés par leur mère. Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent lorsqu'ils jetèrent un discret coup d'oeil vers la poubelle passa inaperçu. La meilleure cachette qu'ils avaient trouvé pour abriter les Oreilles à Rallonges.

_Inspiration : "(...) Fred et George ont inventé des Oreilles à Rallonge, dit Ron. (...)_

_-A rallonge ?_

_-Oui, des oreilles. Mais nous avons dû cesser de nous en servir ces temps-ci parce que maman s'en est aperçue et elle est devenue folle de rage. Freg et George les ont cachées pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les jeter à la poubelle."_

_Tome cinq, "Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix"_

_Copyright JKRowling et le traducteur et Gallimard Jeunesse blablabla._

_Pasqu'on les zaime les jumeaux quoi qu'on en dise..._

_Dédicace à ma mie, ma pucette et ma jumelle-chan._


	10. Sang pur

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_Date : Lundi 10 décembre 2007_

_Drabble de 200 mots (_Oui j'ai encore changé =D, le dernier n'était qu'une rechute passagère_)_

_Thème : "La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black" "Toujours pur"_

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_**Sang (im)pur**_

La grande salle aux murs vert olive était la pièce qu'il haïssait le plus dans toute la maison. Cela tenait en une devise et un grand bout de toile épinglé sur le mur qui, à ses yeux, aurait très bien pu servir de carpette :

_**La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**_

_**Toujours pur**_

Cet imbécile de Regulus y vouait un culte, encouragé par l'ainée de leurs cousines, mais Sirius détestait la tapisserie brodée de fils d'or. Ils étaient d'ailleurs rassemblés tous les trois devant le velours écarlate, les deux premiers s'amusant à suivre du doigt les traits étincelants qui reliaient les familles entre elles. C'était une habitude lorsque les adultes parlaient pendant des heures de leurs illustres ancêtres.

Tout comme c'était une manie de Bellatrix d'embêter l'ainé des Black quand elle finissait par se lasser de la tenture. Ensuite, la gamine lui tirait la langue en le traitant de "sang impur", aussitôt imitée par Regulus, et prenait la fuite dans un éclat de rire moqueur repris en choeur par son crétin de frère qui la suivait partout où elle allait. Puis, Sirius jetait un dernier regard avant de sortir à son tour. Comme toujours, le tissu brillait d'un éclat sinistre.

_Ben... Voilà un ptit morceau d'enfance de Sirius..._


	11. Génèse d'une habitude

_**DISCLAMER : **__Harry Potter et compagnie (Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Tante Marge, Dudley etc etc) ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur j'ai nommé Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_Date : Mardi 11 décembre 2007_

_Drabble de 400 mots (_Oui bon. Mais ce drabble était destiné à l'origine à subir le même sort que ses frères et soeurs : le 200motage. _(Comme a dit un jour quelqu'un qui, j'espère, se reconnaîtra ici si jamais elle lit ceci : "C'est beau les mots en -age".)_ Mais dès que j'ai commencé à écrire, je me suis aperçue que je ne pourrais pas m'y tenir alors...)

_Thème : Anormalité_

-°o°_O*O_°o°-

_**Génèse d'une habitude**_

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furieux et dégoûté à la soucoupe. Comme si la porcelaine l'avait trahie. Quand elle avait pris la tasse tout à l'heure et l'avait portée à ses lèvres, elle avait entendu un bruit discret et s'était retrouvée face à face avec un rongeur dont les moustaches malodorantes touchaient presque son visage. L'anse d'une blancheur immaculée qu'elle tenait quelques secondes auparavant se tortillait à présent entre ses doigts osseux : c'était la queue du rat.

Alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement de frayeur et jetait le rongeur le plus loin possible, elle ne vit autour d'elle que des visages surpris et des rires fusèrent bientôt autour de la table. Le pire, c'était son visage à Elle. Les larmes aux yeux, la chevelure en bataille, l'expression de sa soeur était la preuve même de sa culpabilité.

"Allez Tunie, ne fais pas cette tête là ! C'était une blague ! Tu sais, ces choses qu'on fait pour _s'amuser._" ajouta l'adolescente hilare en appuyant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Les parents ne semblèrent pas s'apercevoir de l'ironie acerbe du dernier "trait d'esprit" de Lily. De toute manière, ils ne s'en seraient absolument pas formalisé puisqu'il n'y en avait que pour elle à la maison.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'esclaffer et de s'extasier sur le don de la fille prodige, Pétunia se leva et remporta le plateau du service à thé pour aller laver la vaiselle.

Personne ne l'en empêcha, les uns trop occupés à chanter les louanges de la petite sorcière, l'autre à les écouter, rougissante de fausse modestie.

Jamais vaisselle ne fut plus récurée de fond en comble que ce jour-là.

Quand arriva le tour de la tasse maudite et qu'il fallut la plonger dans l'eau bouillante et savonneuse, l'aînée des soeurs Evans lui jeta un regard lourd et la frotta vigoureusement, bien plus qu'il n'aurait suffi pour faire partir l'odeur de vase qui s'accrochait à la céramique. Après un quart d'heure interminable, elle posa finalement le service étincelant sur le râtelier, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'à ses yeux il serait souillé à jamais.

Pétunia Evans prit alors la plus grande résolution de sa vie et se jura de s'y tenir : un jour, lorsqu'elle aurait sa propre maison, son propre foyer exempt des quolibets et des "innocentes farces" de sa soeur, tout brillerait du grenier au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ferait tout pour éradiquer la moindre trace d'anormalité de sa vie.

_Inspiration : "(...) Quand [_Lily_] revenait à la maison pour les vacances, elle avait les poches pleine de têtards et elle changeait les tasses à thé en rats d'égout. J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était : un monstre ! Mais avec mon père et ma mère, il n'y en avait que pour elle, c'était Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, ils étaient si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille !"_

_Tome un, "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers"_

_Copyright JKRowling et le traducteur et Gallimard Jeunesse blablabla._

_Pour tous ceux et celles qui se demandaient pourquoi la tante Pétunia était si maniaque question propreté..._


End file.
